Finding The Music Within
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: Buffy Summers is the newest student at East High School. She meets old friends, make new ones, and falls for a boy. What happenes when her past comes back? Will her new friends and boyfriend stay or leave? Backstory is written up so you won't be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or High School Musical

Backstory- The events of the movie happened but Troy and Gabriella were only friends and still are only friends. And for Buffy she is 17 years old and they moved here from Sunnydale. She had lived their since she was 15 years old and she got with Angel at 16 became involved with him and he turned evil after they had sex a month after dating. Then two months later she became involved with Spike and her mother found out she was Slayer after she went to fight Angelus. After the fight Angelus was dead and Spike ran with Dru and her mother moved her here.

"Buffy time to get up for your first day of school" Joyce Summers called out from the kitchen. They were new reisdents of Albuquerqe New Mexico. She hoped that her daughter didn't have the same issues like she did in Sunnydale and L.A. She was making her daughter a breakfast of pancakes.

"I am up" Buffy Summers called out so her mom could hear. She got out of bed and took a shower and took her time picking out a outfit. She wanted to look good and fit in at her new school East High School. She was 17 years old and would be graduating without her friends. She settled on a short black skirt and a low cut emerald green tank top that brought out the green in her eyes and a black pair of knee high stellito boots.

She curled her long blond hair and did her make up last. She grabbed her messanger back walked down the steps and walked into the kitchen. "Smells good mom" she said and smiled. She sat at the table and started to eat her plate. She pushed to the back of her mind her friends from Sunnydale the only ones that truely understood her. She sighed wishing that they could be here with her, it just did not seem like senior year without them. Then thinking about them led to thinking about Spike and Angel the two men she loved.

Joyce saw the pained look in her daughters eyes and spoke up. "You ready to go?" she asked since both plate and glass was empty. "We don't want you to be late" she stood up and took their plates and glasses and all to the sink and rinsed them off and put them into the dish washer.

Buffy stood up and grabbed her bag. "Nope don't want to be late that would be bad" she siad and rolled her eyes. Her mother got her stuff together and followed her out to the car. It only took them 10 minutes to get to school and Joyce parked in front. "See you later mom I will walk home" Buffy said. She leaned over and kissed Joyce on the cheek and got out of the car.

"Have fun" Joyce called out as Buffy drove away. She drove to her new gallery and got to work hoping her daughter would have a good day.

Buffy walked into East High School and people whispered and looked at her. Most was good some was jealous and some bad. She ignored the looks and got her stuff from the main office and went in serach of her first class. She saw a group of people standing in the front and her face lit up. She knew the one guy and smiled. "Superman" she said when she walked up to the group. The guy that she was talking to turned around and when he saw who it was he smiled and hugged her.

"Buffy oh my gosh" 18 year old Chad Danforth said. "I can't believe supergirl is here" he chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek. "What are you doing here anyway? And you look great."

"I am here to go to school" Buffy said and hugged him back tightly. "Lets just say that I needed to get away from Sunnydale" she told him. The look she gave him told him she would explain later. Chad knew all aobut her being the Slayer so that made things eaiser. She noticed people looking at them and blushed and she saw a black girl glaring at her hands on her hips.

"Hey guys this is Buffy Summers my oldest friend in the world" Chad said proudly with his arm around her waist. "That is my girl Taylor McKessie, and my good friend Gabriella Montez, Jason Cross, Kelsi Nelson, Sharpay Evans, and Ryan Evans. The only one missing is Troy Bolton you can meet him later."

Buffy cataloged the names in her mind so she would not forget them. She smiled at each and everyone of them and she saw the relif on her face. She giggled and looked up at Chad. "I think they thought you were having a affair with me" she said and made a face. "Which would be gross because your like my brother."

"Yeah that is way gross even thought your good looking" Chad said. "So what do you have first perid now that you get to go to the greatest high school" he was full of school spirit.

"I have homeroom here and then I have english" Buffy looked over her schedule. Soon they figured out she had a class with each of them and they even shared lunch. They walked into class and she ended up setting with them. Everyone wondered why the new girl was so special to be brought into the close knit group. By the end of homeroom they were like they have been friends for life.

The day passed quick as everyone helped her catch up and soon it was lunch time. She said she would meet them in the cafateria after she went to her locker. She got the books she would need for after lunch and put the ones she had put away. She hurried and bumped into someone and landed on her butt. She quickly pulled down the skirt and hoped the person didn't see her black thong she had on. She pushed herself up and stood up. "Sorry about that I was in a hurry" she said and blushed.

When she looked up green eyes met blue and it was like the whole world fell apart. Both people were thinking that they have never felt like this before looking at someone. "Buffy Summers" she said softly and held out her hand. "Troy Bolton" the boy said and took her hand. He just held her hand thinking she was beautitful and she let him hold her hand thinking he was the most handsome guy she has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer and the characters or High School Musical or the characters and places.

_Previously..._

_The day passed quick as everyone helped her catch up and soon it was lunch time. She said she would meet them in the cafateria after she went to her locker. She got the books she would need for after lunch and put the ones she had put away. She hurried and bumped into someone and landed on her butt. She quickly pulled down the skirt and hoped the person didn't see her black thong she had on. She pushed herself up and stood up. "Sorry about that I was in a hurry" she said and blushed. _

_When she looked up green eyes met blue and it was like the whole world fell apart. Both people were thinking that they have never felt like this before looking at someone. "Buffy Summers" she said softly and held out her hand. "Troy Bolton" the boy said and took her hand. He just held her hand thinking she was beautitful and she let him hold her hand thinking he was the most handsome guy she has ever seen._

"Nice to meet you Troy" Buffy said to him softly. She had no idea that this was the Troy Bolton Chad had told her about. Well more like she was not thinking about anything but his eyes. He had some of the most beautiful blue eyes she has seen in her life. She always was a sucker for blue eyes. She licked her lips and swallowed hard.

"So um Buffy I don't recgonize your face?" he asked her curioiusly. He would remember a face that beautiful if he ever saw it before. But for some reason it nagged at the back of his head that he saw it somewhere. Either in a picture or something, he had yet to let go of her hand and she did not seem to mind. He was not anxious to let go of the soft small hand.

"Hey" Chad called out at the end of the hall. He was to far away to see that Troy had a hold of Buffy's hand. "You two come on to lunch everyones waiting" he said and started to jog toward them.

Buffy blushed and pulled her hand out of Troy's. "Sorry Chad I wasn't paying attention and we bumped into each other. And he was just introducing himself" he explained to her with a smile on her face. Suddenly it all clicked that this was Chad's friend Troy Bolton.

"Well you got to meet Troy at least. Troy I am glad you got to meet my oldest female friend Buffy Summers" Chad grinned and clapped Troy on the back. "But enough talking it is food time" he said and chuckled.

Buffy smiled and shook her head and giggled. "Chad you always did think about food" she said. She tugged his arm and started walking. "I know you get cranky if you don't get feed on time. Kind of like a bear" she said to him teasingly and giggled.

"I am hurt" Chad grabbed his chest dramaticaly grinning the whole time.

"She knows you alright" Troy grinned. That was where he saw the face in pictures Chad had around. But the pictures did not do her justice she was so much more beautiful in real life. He kept glancing over at her and couldn't get why he felt the way he did whe he just met her.

In the cafateria Buffy was quickly welcomed at the gangs table. She forgot what it was like to be sitting with the popular kids again but it was different then at Hemery. They were nice for real and were nice to everyone even those that did not sit at the table. And she got to meet one more guy Zeke Baylor and she smiled and shook his hand after introduction.

Troy was talking baksetball with the guys while he watched Buffy out of the cornor of his eye. She fit in right away like with her there it was finaly complete the group. She made fast friends with Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor which was a good thing since it was hard to be friends with Sharpay but Buffy did it flawlessly.

Chad smirked when he saw Troy looking at her. "So you and Buffy seemed to get along" he said casually to Troy. He chuckled when he saw Troy blush a bit, Troy Bolton never blushed. He really had to like Buffy he thought to himself. He knew that Buffy had a rough gig since she told him everything and he felt for her and he wanted her to have some happiness. And if she would be happy with someone like Troy he would encourage it.

"Yeah shee seems cool" Troy said to Chad casually. "I mean she even changed since the last picture you had of her. I did not even recgonize her" he told Chad. She is beauitful that is the only word to describe her, sure she was hot but she was even more that. She wasn't cute she was better looking and she was more then pertty, beautiful was the only word to describe her in his eyes. "Did she break some guys heart coming here?"

"Um not exactly more like her heart was broke" Chad said. His eyes got dark remembering what Buffy told him about that Angel and that Spike. He wished he could beat the crap out of them both for her, for causing her such pain. She would never let him near either one since they were not exactly human and could hurt him.

"Whoever broke her heart was dumb" Troy said. And he saw Jason and Zeke nod in agreement.

"Yeah she seems like a nice girl" Zeke smiled. He glanced at Sharpay thinking Buffy was cute but Sharpay was even better looking. Of course he always had a crush on her since elemtary school when they all would play together on the playground.

"The girls like her to" Jason commented. He was already feeling like a big brother to Buffy. She seemed to bring it out in the guys because in her eyes you would see a flash of deep raw pain that would make your heart break. What was it that would hurt someone like her so bad.

The girls were also discussing guys. They were telling Buffy about each guy and Buffy quickly deduced who liked who. She could tell Sharpay liked Zeke and Kelsi liked Jason and Gabriella liked Ryan it was all so easy to see. And she knew that Taylor and Chad was dating and she saw it they were suited to each other. She brought out the good in Chad and he brought out the good in Taylor.

All the girls saw how Buffy and Troy would glance at each other and by the end of the lunch they had a plan. "Excuse me" Buffy said. "I will be right back" she got up and went to throw her trash away.

"Okay girls we have to get her with Troy" Sharpay whispered. "They won't stop looking at each other" the others nodded. "Party my house we pair them up and make sure they show up together. And we spread around the girls and guys don't ask them to dance unless it is one of us. We have to make sure they end up together by the end of the night" she said.

"Good plan" Taylor said and smiled. She was glad that her friend Troy found a girl to like and Buffy seemed the kind of girl for him. She was nice and smart, and she was like the missing puzzle piece to the group.

"Whats a good plan?" Buffy asked sitting down and looking at the girls.

"A party my place this weekend. A welcome to East High bash" she said. The guys perked up at the word party and gave each other high fives.

"Party at your house" Chad grinned. "We can spread the word" he said. He had a feeling Sharpay had a plan and would ask her about it later if Taylor didn't tell him. He was sure the other girls would infrom the guys so they would know what was up. He would bet money it had to invloved Buffy and Troy.

Buffy smiled glad she had firends already, she just hoped that her past would not come back and haunt her. She wanted to live in peace and be a normal girl. The rest of the day passed quickly and then the rest of the week followed soon after. When friday rolled around the whole school was talking about the upcoming party.

"You can ride with Troy tonight" Sharpay said to Buffy. "So that way you won't get lost on your way. Oh and bring a bag the whole gang is staying for the weekend."

Buffy nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me." Of course I do not mind riding with Troy alone in a car she thougth to herself. She could finaly admit she had a crush on the basketball star and blushed when he would glance at her.

"Yeah" Troy grinned happy. The gang smiled glad both were into that idea. "So pick you up at your place at 5" he said. "So that way we can be the first their and store our bags." Normally when she threw a party they were the first ones their since they would help her decorate and stuff and get set up.

"Perfect that gives me enough time to get home and get changed and pack a bag" Buffy said and smiled.

At the end of lunch it was settle some would each bring a drink since the food was already taken care of. And they could bring snacks to be put back for when it is the gang. At the end of the day they each hurried home either by car or bus or what not. Like usually Buffy rode with Taylor and Chad since they all lived close to each other.

At home she found a note saying her mom was gone for the next two weeks on a buying spree for her new gallery she was opening up here. She hurried up to her room and changed out of her clothes and put on a short short black skirt and a red corset top that had the lace in the front that was white and black heels. She let her hair down and curled it and did her make up dark and sexy and got her bag for the weekend together. She put it by the door and cleaned the house a bit vacumes and swept and did the few dishes and put them away. Just as she put the last dish away the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer.

After school at home Troy picked out the stuff he looked best in to take to Sharpay's. He put on a pair of black pants and a red and white polo shirt and his sneakers for the party. He put his bag in the car and headed to Buffys house. When he opened the door he had to swallow hard. She looked great and they were each wearing red, white, and black. "Color cordinating I see" he chuckled.

"Yeah and we didn't even plan" Buffy giggled. She picked up her bag but Troy quickly took it from her and grabbed her purse and made sure she had her keys. She locked the house behind them and followed him out to his car. "So what are Sharpay's parties like?"

"Well they can get wild but we make sure it doesn't get so bad that the cops are called. If there is drinking we do not provided someone else brings it. I try not to drink to make sure things go smooth" Troy told her and smiled. He could also keep a eye on his friends espically the females so they would not get hurt and he knew Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan did the same.

"I am not a drinker so nothing to worry about here" Buffy smiled. They chatted the whole time on the way to Sharpay's and when they got their they were put to work. So Buffy talked to the girls as she helped them out and Troy to the guys, that was the plan. They would not get to see each other till party time and that is when Chad would make a comment about Buffy being careful since some jerks around and if it went as planned Troy would offere to watch over her.

"Okay party time" Sharpay grinned and turned on the music when it was all decorated. She nodded to Chad to say the plan is a go. 

"Buffy be careful some guys are total jerks around here. And might bother you since you are new and stuff" Chad told her.

She was ready to say I can take care of myself when Troy spoke up. And she did not mind what he said at all it would just give her more time with him.

"Don't worry I will watch over her" Troy said and put his arm over her shoulder. They all tried to keep in their laugh at the way Buffy blushed, everyone but her and Troy seemed to notice it. The way things were going by the end of the night they would have to end up together.

"Great now that is settled" Sharpay said. The guest started to arrive in the next few mintues, "have fun" she said and waved and pulled Zeke away to say hi to some people. Couple by couple they left Troy and Buffy.

This is going to be interesting Buffy and Troy thought to themselves at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Buffy The Vampire or High School Musical

**Chapter Three**

_Previously on Finding The Music Within..._

_"Great now that is settled" Sharpay said. The guest started to arrive in the next few mintues, "have fun" she said and waved and pulled Zeke away to say hi to some people. Couple by couple they left Troy and Buffy._

_This is going to be interesting Buffy and Troy thought to themselves at the same time._

Buffy smiled at Troy as they danced together. The party has been going on for a half a hour and the place is packed. "I am thirsty" she called out over the noise.

"Drinks are in the kitchen" Troy said. He put a hand on her back and led her into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?" he asked her. "We have water and pop" he said and smiled. Buffy looked so good she had a light sheen of sweat on her taned skin from the dancing they did.

"This is a great party" Buffy said and leaned agianst the counter. She truely had no idea she would make such good friends as she did. She would call them her best friends but the only thing they didn't know about her was her secrets. Well Chad did but he would not tell anyone out of respect for her."I will take a pop please."

"Sharpay does know how to throw a party" Troy chuckled. "Did you know that at her last party is when Taylor and Chad got together. She tries to match make a lot of the time at these things."

"Well I don't know if she will this time. But she did seem all pushy with you bringing meand staying by my side" she said and laughed. "But seriously Troy if there is a girl out there you want to dance with go ahead I will be fine by myself" she said and took a sip of her pop.

"Nah I am good" Troy took a drink of his pepsi. "So you enjoying East High so far? What was your old high school like?"

"Well lets start with the last question. Sunnydale was the place I found my first true group of best friends. The kind that will stick by you through thick and thin. But it was a school where we lost a lot of students to gang volience and stuff like that. But the teachers were typical and so were the classes. And our princple looked like a rat" Buffy said and laughed. "But East High is great you and the rest of my new friends made it easy."

"I am glad that we could help you adjust. I have never seen someone intergrate so quickly. Even Gabriella had issues with some of them at first. But she helped us all become friends and we love having you in the group" Troy smiled at her sweetly. "What were your friends back in California like?"

"Willow was the redheaded brain. She could tell you a answer to anything you asked. She was smart and funny and she always had a crush on Xander till she met her current sweetie Oz. Xander was the joker and could always find a way to make you laugh even in serious situations. He actaully feel for the biggest ice queen in our school Cordelia. Oz is a musican rocker type very cool and he loves Willow that is the most important thing. Cordelia how can I describe her she has good points but bad to she is the kind of person you have to meet to understand her" Buffy giggled and smiled. "We also had the group father figure Giles he is the librian and you could always talk to him about anything."

"You sound like you miss them."

"I do but I know I will see them again so we still talk and keep in touch" she said and told him. After she was done her drink she threw out the can. "Do you want to go back in and and dance?"

"Yeah that would be great lets go" Troy said. He thew out his empty can and walked with her back in the liviging. As they rejoined the dancing crowd a slow song came on and he drew her close to his body in his arms.

Buffy looked up at him and began to move with him. She couldn't say anythihg for some reason and was getting mezmorized by his blue eyes.

"Do you guys see what I see" Sharpay said as she and Zeke got a drink out of the kitchen.

"Whats that?" Chad asked walking in with Taylor.

"Just the fact that it seems Troy is seeing his new friend as much more then a friend" Zeke said and passed Sharpay a water. They were going to tell everyone they are a couple after everyone leaves.

"It is good to see him happy" Gabby said walking into the kitche holding Ryan's hand.

Sharpay noticed the hand holding and spke up. "Is that hand holding mean what I think it does."

"If you think it means we are together yes.I just asked her and she said yes" Ryan said and smiled.

Congraulations went around the group and after a lot of huging each other they looked back at Troy and Buffy. "How much longer till they are together?" Taylor asked.

"If not tonight then a week" Sharpay said confidently. The others could see that it would not be much longer. The way Buffy and Troy were looking at each other it was unlike anything they have ever seen Troy do. And Chad knew Buffy and knew she didn't trust easy but it was like she quickly allowed him into her.

"It is good to see her happy" Chad said. He held Taylor close to him and kissed the top of her head. Buffy looked like she was just having fun and enjoying herself and he hoped that now in her life she could have some happiness.

Buffy and Troy had no idea that there friends were discussing them while they danced. The whole time they haven't said a word for the slow songs. They were just enjoying in being in each others presense. At the end of the second song they pulled away from each other. "Do you want another drink?" Troy asked her.

"Yes I would like a water please" Buffy smiled at him.

"I will be right back" Troy smiled down at her softly. He left and went into the kitchen where the gang was. "Hey guys."

"Hey man you look like your having a good time" Chad said. The others looked at him like they expected him to say he was going to rum away with her and elope.

"I am having a good time" Troy said. He reached into the fridge and got out two waters. "I mean she is cool and I am enjoying getting to know her better." He noticed all the looks they were giving him and knew what they wanted to know. "Yes I like her but I can tell she needs a friend first."

"Your a good guy Troy don't hurt her or I will hurt you" Chad patted his best friend on the shoulder.

While Troy was gone Buffy went and sat on a couch. She felt someone and smiled. "Troy that didn't take you long" she said. She looked up and saw it wasn't him and smiled at the guy apologeticaly. "Sorry thought you were someone else."

"Yeah I heard Bolton" the guy said and smirked. He had no idea how Bolton got such a beauty but he was going to make sure that she was his. "I am Bruce Peterson" he said to her. "How about you cut out of here and got to a real party with me."

"No thanks I am good here" Buffy said. She looked around for Troy she hoped he would get back soon. She jumped when the guy put a hand on her shoulder. "Please get your hands off of me."

"Oh I think you like them on you" Bruce smirked. He ran a hand down her arm and then down her cheek. "You know you are to beautiful to be with Bolton, you deserve a real man that can touch you and make you feel things you haven't."

Buffy pulled away and stood up. "I am happy where I am" she said and held her head high. "Now if you will excuse me." She turned and started walking away but suddenly she felt someone jerk her into his arms and she looked up and saw Bruce. She tried to get free but she couldn't but if she did it would be obvious her strenght but she trusted Troy would show up in a second to save her.

"Oh no" Zeke said and glanced out in the living room. "We got trouble" he said.

"What is it?" Sharapay said looking immediatly. Everyone else looked and two of them were ready to kill on the spot.

"Lets go" Troy growled out. A look came over their face they only saw when someone went after some he cared about deeply. He marched out of the room with Chad following a dark and dangerous look on his face. The rest of the guys followed an the girls after them.

"Get off me" Buffy hissed out.

Bruce smirked he always did like spit fires. He went for what he wanted. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She bit at him drawing blood. "You bitch" he growled out. He brought his hand down and smacked her into the face. "I will teach you not to do that again I ge what I want and I want you" he said. He did not care the whole party was looking. He jerked her up and when she struggled again he raise his hand to smack her again but someone caught him and jerked his arm behind her.

"You never never touch her again" Troy Bolton growled into his ear. "I could kill you right now and so could the rest of the team so I suggest you don't move." Troy was ready to kill someoen for touching Buffy. He squeezes his arm tighter when he noticed blood at the cornor of her mouth. "You made her bleed you ass" he said. He pushed him toward the front door. "Outside you are never to come in here again" he said. He pushed him outside and everyone else followed him. "This is for hurthing her" he kicked Bruce hard in the side.

"Troy stop please" Buffy said. "Don't he isn't worth it I am okay" she pleaded.

"Buffy he hurt you that can't be forgiven. You come near her again and you will get worse then this" Troy said. Chad haulded him up and Troy punched him int he face and the guy and Chad took his turn.

"Touch my best friend again and you will know what pain is" Chad said. Him and Troy dragged him to the curb and threw him on the ground he could get himself up and home.

Bruce watched them walk away. He would tell the guys what happened and they would pay. And then he would get Buffy and make them all watch as he forced her into being his. "You will pay" he growled out. He got up and limped to his car and pulled off.

"Troy" Buffy said softly and touched his arm. "I am gald you were not hurt" she said to him. "Can I talk to him a minute everyone?" she asked the group.

"Yeah that is fine we will see you inside. And then we can get some ice for your lip and cheek" Taylor said. Everyone walked inside and checked on them before closing the door.

Buffy took his hand and led him over to a bench on the porch and pulled him down next to her. "Troy you shouldn't have did that you could of been hurt" she said and held on to his arm. "I was okay I could of got away. Why did you react like that?"

"I just saw him kiss then hit you and I saw red. I wanted to kill him for touching you. He had no right doing that to you. You are to beautiful and sweet and no one should ever hurt you. I wanted to kill him for hurting the girl I am falling in love with" Troy said not even paying attention to what he said.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked him softly.

"I um siad I wanted to hurt him for hurting the girl I am falling in love with." Troy looked at her and saw a small smile on her face so that must be a good sign. "I mean how do you feel about me Buffy?"

"I like you a lot Troy I do as more then a friend.Your handsome and smart and treat me good. I just need to take things slow. I dont' want to be just friends with you but I have been hurt in the past by two men I loved and need to take it slow. I am not falling for you yet but I care for you deeply" Buffy said honeslty.

"I will be happy to take that. I can make you love me" Troy said and drew her into his arms. He held her close to his body and looked deep in to her green eyes.

"I am sure you can" Buffy whispered back. Soon their lips were drawing near each others and they kissed forgetting about her lip bleeding. She did not even feel the pain as they soft loving kiss kept going on and on.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or High School Musical

**Chapter Four**

_Previously on Finding The Music Within..._

_"I will be happy to take that. I can make you love me" Troy said and drew her into his arms. He held her close to his body and looked deep in to her green eyes._

_"I am sure you can" Buffy whispered back. Soon their lips were drawing near each others and they kissed forgetting about her lip bleeding. She did not even feel the pain as they soft loving kiss kept going on and on._

"Buffy Troy" Sharpey said and gasped whe she saw them. "I am sorry didn't know you were busy" she said. She turned and pushed the others back inside before they could say anything. She had a big smile on her face now maybe after tonight Buffy and Troy can admit they want to be a couple. "The party worked out great" she said to the others once the front doors were shut again.

"Yeah it did" Gabriella smiled. "Troy desreves a nice girl and Buffy you can tell is his kind of girl."

"Just like your my kind of girl" Ryan said and kissed Gabriella's cheek. Gabby blushed when he did it and kept a tight hold on his hand. She had no idea that coming to East High would change things so much. She was not longer the geek math girl, she was part of the circles in East High from popular to the drama groups and she had a wonderful boyfriend and great.

"Awww you two are so cute my brother has a girlfriend at last" Sharpey clapped her hands happily. And here the school and everyone thought Ryan was gay, he was far from being gay. She was glad she became friends with Gabriella instead of staying enimes.

"Thanks Shar I have the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." Ryan has always had a crush on Gabriella since he first saw her. But he thought her and Troy would end up together but he was glad when they both decided to just stay good friends.

"You know its not ackward having your two best friends dating" Chad said and held Taylor in his arms from behind. "I just hate to have to hurt him if he hurts her. She has been hurt enough in her life she deserves some happiness herself."

"I wish we knew what you were talking about" Taylor said and laid her head back on his shoulder. "Why won't you tell us about her past or why won't she?"

"It isn't my story to tell and its hard for her talk about it. She feels that she will be judged" he saw Taylors mouth open up to stay something. "And before you say a word I know you would not judge her but it is hard for her to trust people. I think eventually she will tell you guys Troy first of course but when she does you might understand better why she finds it hard to trust."

"We will take your word for it" Kelsi said. "Does she sing?"

"She can but she does not think she is any good" Chad chuckled. "We can get her to sing one night I am sure. We can all go charokeeing one night" he suggest grinning at the group.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Martha said walking up to the group. "Where is Buffy and Troy?"

"Oh they are outside enjoying some alone time" Sharpey said. "Lets go dance they will be back in later" she grabbed Zeke's hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. The others knew not to argue with her and followed her on to the crowded floor.

"Okay that breaks it" Buffy said and gigled and pulled back from Troy when Sharpey left. "I can bet she told everyone else right away."

"Knowing Sharpey she will make sure no one else comes out here" Troy chuckled. He was glad for that though it gave him some more time to be alone with Buffy and talk about them as whatever they were if they were going to be anything.

"I am glad since we need to talk" Buffy said and held his hand and looked at him. "Troy I want to be with you I do but I am scared" she said honestly. "I mean I have been involved before but they haven't been the best relationships I have been hurt and so have the others. I don't want to hurt you or have you hurt me I am scared."

"I don't know what your past relationships were but I can tell you I don't want to hurt you and won't ever hurt you. I plan on being the best boyfriend ever if you let me. I am falling for you and I am scared but I am ready to take the plunge into relationship land. Buffy please say you will be my girl" Troy had both of her hands in his and squeezed them and was staring into her green eyes.

"Troy" Buffy whispered. Her eyes misted over in tears. She never had a guy look at her that way and say those kind of words. "Yes I will be your girl but it is going to have to go slow."

"That is fine with me since you are my girl" Troy said. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly and sweetly on the lips and pulled back and smiled softly down at her. "Buffy you have just made me the the happiest guy at East High."

"Troy you have made me happier then I have been in a long time" Buffy said and smiled at him soflty. "We should get inside now though since they are proably wondering where we are. And I am sure they are ready to pounce and ask whats the deal" she giggled.

Troy stood up and took her hand and helped her up. He walked back inside holding her hand. He heard a squeal and knew who it was. "Sharpey yes before you ask we are a couple" he told the blond that hurried up to them.

"I knew it I knew you would end up together tonight" she hugged them both and turned to Zeke. "Now that all is perfect dance" she said. She pulled Zeke back on the dance floor. They were all happy couples tonight, people got together and finaly admited feelings for each other.

"Dance with me" Troy said. Buffy nodded and the new couple got on the dance floor. They moved their bodies perfectly toghether staring into each others eyes. The party ended a few hours later and they helped clean up the house for Sharpey and then got into their night clothes. They changed in one room for girls and one room the guys.

"So how was the kiss?" Sharpey asked Buffy.

"Amazing" Buffy blushed as she brushed out her blond hair and began pulling it up in a pony tail.

"You two look so happy" Gabriella said and smiled.

"Well I am happy I never thought I would be this happy again."

"Well now that you are we expect to see you smile more" Taylor said.

"I did smile before" Buffy argued.

"Not this kind of smile of prue happiness" Sharpey said.

Buffy couldn't say anything they had her their it is true she has not smiled this way in a long time.

The guys were getting ready and Chad looked over at Troy. "Don't hurt her or else I will have to hurt you, your my best friend but I won't let her be hurt."

"Don't worry man I don't plan on ever hurting her" Troy said honestly.

"Yeah he is in love you can tell" Zeke grinned.

"We all got lucky in love tonight now the group is all made up of couples." Ryan was happy about that. Everyone was happy and found someone that is truely compatable with them.

That night they all pigged out on junk food and stayed up most of the night talking. They all fell asleep around 5 am and they were each in the arms of their othe half. Buffy dreamed that night of the night she died at the Masters hands. She hasn't dreamed of that in so long but she sat up the morning in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked being woke up by her. He saw her face and how pale she was and her eyes a scared look in them.

"I had a nightmare" Buffy said to him. "I get them from time to time no big deal. I don't remember them I just know I have them" she said lieing. She couldn't tell Troy the truth because it would lead to other questions she was not ready to answer.

They day passed by quickly with them hanging out at Sharpey's and swimming and stuff. Sunday Buffy and the rest of them studied together and got there work done before they all left for home. Monday morning came quickly and Buffy smiled as she walked out the front door. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and long sleeve red shirt that hugged her body and had on a pair of red heels. She got in Troy's truck and kissed him on the lips. "Mornign handsome."

"Morning beautiful lets go" Troy held her hand and drove to school. They walked inside holding hands and they soon became the talk of the school along with all the new couples that formed at the party. They day flew by and its like the day was brighter for Buffy. She was happy and did not even think of her past or what she had to do again eventaully. Soon the weeks turned into a months. The month was the best of her life she was so happy and at ease. But she had no idea the next month bring out the fact that she can't escape her destiny and she had to tell her friends what she was and what her past was.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or High School Musical.

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank everyone for there reveiws I am so glad that this story is popular with a lot of people. I am glad that I have gotten all good reviews for this lol. But if you have any ideas that I can make it better or anything please let me know I love the feedback. And keep up the reviews it motivates me to keep on writing it.**

_Previously on Finding The Music Within..._

_"Morning beautiful lets go" Troy held her hand and drove to school. They walked inside holding hands and they soon became the talk of the school along with all the new couples that formed at the party. They day flew by and its like the day was brighter for Buffy. She was happy and did not even think of her past or what she had to do again eventaully. Soon the weeks turned into a months. The month was the best of her life she was so happy and at ease. But she had no idea the next month bring out the fact that she can't escape her destiny and she had to tell her friends what she was and what her past was._

"Hey" Buffy said rushing into school late one morning. She smiled at and kissed Troy softly on the lips and then smiled at everyone. "I woke up late" she said as she opened her locker. By luck they all had lockers near each other so it made things easier in the morning to chat with each other.

"We wondered where you were" Gabby said from her spot under Ryan's arm. Her and Ryan were going to strong and she was quickly falling for him and Ryan was also quickly falling for her. Everyone could see it that they would be a couple that last forever.

"Just had trouble sleeping last night" Buffy said casually. More like nightmares she thought to herself. Last night she dreamed of her past and all her old enemies and even some new ones. The part that scared her most was and old enemy and past friend coming back to wreck havoc in her life. She closed her eyes before shutting her locker door.

Troy looked at her concerened. He could see worry etched on her beautiful face. He has never seen her looked so worried in her life. "You should of stayed home today" he said putting his arms around her waist from behind. "You look so tired babe and I don't want you to be overly tired" he said sweetly.

"It is sweet that you worry" Buffy smiled over her shoulder softly at him. She was definatly happy that she had him in her life. He always could make her smile no matter what was going on. She avoided Chad's eyes all together. She would know that he knew how worried she was and upset and he could put all the pieces together. "I will see you in class I am going to use the bathroom and splash some water on her face."

"Okay see you in there I will save you your seat" Troy said and kissed her one last time and watched her walk off. He was worried for her and he kept it to himself. He knew Buffy did not want to be fussed over and if he told his feelings toward the others they would fuss over her and that would push her away.

Chad watched her walk away. He knew it was more then what she was telling and he knew it could onl involve two people if she is acting like this. He looked at Taylor when her felt her touch his arm.

"Come one we should get to class" Taylor said softly. By the look on Chad's face he knew what was going on. It hurt that neither him nor Buffy wanted to tell the others. She felt Troy had a right to know more then anyone else what exactly was happening. Buffy was different this morning more subdued and more serious she had a worried look on her face.

"I will be right there" Chad smiled at her. "I am going to go to the bathroom" he said. He kissed her before hurrying down the hallway the same way Buffy had gone.

Taylor watched him for a second and sighed and walked inside the classroom where the others already were.

Buffy walked out of the bathroom looking down. She was lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention when she bumped into someone. "Oh I am sorry" she said softly.

"Buffy" Chad said softly. He put his hands on his forarms and made her look at him. "What is going on? What happened last night that has you like this?"

"Oh Chad you know enough I don't want to drag you in and have you get hurt" Buffy said tears flooding her eyes. She desperatly wanted to talk to someone but she did not want to have anyone else be hurt because of her and her destiny.

"I want to know I know what you are and you have told me stories and stuff that has been happening. So please tell me" Chad pleaded with his eyes. He wanted in he knew that if she kept her feelings in it would kill her. She never could not talk about them. In Sunnydale if she couldn't talk to her friends she called him and spilled everything.

"Oh Chad you know so much already you know as a well you know that life is always throwing things at you. Just something else that the Powers That Be think I need in my life." She pulled away from Chad and made her way down the hallway.

"I have a right to know if me and the others are in danger Buffy" Chad said from behind her. He knew that would get to her. She would do anything to keep them safe and if that meant telling him so he was on the look out she would. "Are we in danger?"

"Yes" Buffy said breaking down. She turned with tears streaming down her face. "Yes you are and that is why I want you all to run away and not come back ever" she said brokenly. "This just proved I can't have friends or anything. I love you all and now your in danger and would be hurt to hurt me. I can't live with that."

"Buffy we are not going anywhere. I will stand by you no matter what and I know Troy and the others will to" he put his hand on her arm. He was hurt when she jumped and looked up at him tears silenty streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't watch you die I can't. It would kill me and I would go nuts I can't watch you die" she said breaking down and starting to sob. Chad pulled her into his arms and held her tight. They sank to the floor together as she sobbed and him with his heart breaking for her.

"Where do you get that from?" he asked her and ran his hand up and down her back.

"My dreams my dreams always my dreams. My dreams come true, I know when they are real and not. This was a prophsy dream" she said between sobs.

"Who was doing it?" he whispered. He believed her about her dreams. He knows what he told her in the past. He was worried bu the would not let it show. He would be strong for her when she couldn't be.

"An..Angelus" Buffy said sobbing all over again. Her whole body was shaking. The only time he ever saw her like that was when he ran into her in L.A. after she had killed Angel the first time.

"I thought that he had his soul this time."

"Yes so did I but that new Slayer that turned evil Faith hired a evil guy to take it. It is gone now" Buffy sobbed out. "Giles told me last night and I am afraid all my firends there are going to die. I can't get a hold of Willow or Xander or anything not even Giles. They are dead I can feel it and now he is coming her after you guys an dhe is going to make me watch then make me what he is." She was so overcome with emotions all she could do was weep she could no longer talk.

Chad heard enough. Yes he did not want to die and he wouldn't. He knew Buffy would pull through and save them all. But to know she had a feeling all her other friends was dead cut him like a knife. She was in so much pain and the monster that did it does not even care he gets pleasure from him, he wanted to take away some of her pain. The only thing he could do was hold her as she cried. They sat there for 10 mintues till she stopped crying.

"Thanks" Chad she whispered and wiped off her cheeks.

"No problem that is what best friends are for. We should head to first period since the bell is going to ring" he said standing up with her. Just at that time the bell rang and kids began to fill up the hallway.

Buffy saw Troy coming toward them and she freaked. She started to cry again and turned and ran getting lost in the crowd.

"Chad what is wrong" Troy said watching her. He wanted to reach out and take her in his arms and make her feel better. "That is not my Buffy" he said to his friend. "You know what is going on and won't tell us."

"Your right I won't tell. It is not for me to tell it is hers to tell" Chad said. "She is going through something bad right now the only thing we can do it is be there for her and not ask to many questions" he said. He wanted to tell Troy so bad so that Buffy could have him around when Chad could not be.

"I am going to go find here" Troy said and started to move pass Chad.

"No give her a few dude" Chad put his hand on Troy's chest. "If she isn't back in the new few periods we can go find her." He knew that it wouldn't just be him and Troy the girls would look to the same as Zeke and Jason.

"Fine you know what is going on and I trust your judgement" Troy sighed. He looked for her one last time and turned and him and Chad headed to class. Soon lunch time came and no Buffy. Troy sat at the table and didn't eat his food the same as the others. "I am going to go look for her" Troy annouced standing up.

"You are not going alone" Chad said and sighed. "I am going with you to" he said and had a grime look on his face. A upset and sad Buffy can equal trouble for someone that gets in her way.

"If you think you boys are going alone your wrong" Sharpey said. She was protective of Buffy the same as she was with the other girls in the group.

"We are coming to" the other girls choursed as they stood up along with her. Jason and Zeke and Ryan stood up next to there girlfriends.

"We should go before we are caught" Ryan said. He and the rest hurried out of the side door of the cafateria. They each got in there cars and took a different place.

Chad got the park, Taylor got the local gym, Sharpey got the places to eat, Ryan got the area near the school grounds, Zeke and Jason took the mall, and Gabriella rode with Kelsi and they were hitting the highway just in case. Troy took her house first and he would just drive around till he found her.

No one had any luck except Troy finding her. He let himself into her house and followed sounds to the gym. He saw here there sweating and working out lost in her own world crying at the same time. He left silently and called the others and waited outside for them.

"I am worried" he said when they all showed up. "I have never seen her so upset in my life" he said and sighed.

"I have" Chad whispered.

"What" Sharpey said. "What made her like this? If you know something you have to tell us."

"Something she heard from home" Chad said. "That is all I can say I can garuntee you are going to hear her story today though. She needs us more then ever" he said.

"Lets go in but stay quiet" Troy said. They walked inside and silenty walked to the gyms door and watched and listened all there hearts breaking for her.

Buffy didn't hear a word she was kicking and punching the punch back. "Damn you Angelus you freak. Die I hate you. I wished you would of stayed dead when I killed you. Will kill you again and put a stake through your black heart and watch you turned to dust. Xander Willow Giles Oz I will make sure your killer pays. My friends I am sorry I didn't save you." She was crying the same time and suddenly she hit it so hard it broke off its chain. "Willow Xander Giles Oz Cordy no" she said putting her heads in her hand and sobbed her whole body shaking.

"Buffy" Troy whispered. He raced into the room and took her in his arms. She stiffened at first but did not pull away. She sobbed it all out and the others came in and sat around each touching her back. Troy refused to let her go she seemed so fragil right now.

"Oh Buffy what happened" Chad whispered. He knew something major had to happen to make her like this. He was afraid to know because he wanted to kill Angelus for what he did to Buffy who was one of the best people Chad knew.

"They are dead all of them" Buffy said between sobs.

"Who is dead?" Troy asked.

"My two best friends and the man I thought of as my father" Buffy said brokenly. There was a knock at the front door just then and she had no energy to stand up and answer it.

"I will get that" Gabriella said. She got up and left the room. When she opened the door she gasped. There was a brunette girl that had torn closed and was blood and looked scared to death and there was a shorter guy who looked older in his years who only had on torn pants and had scratches and blood all over himself.

"Buffy" Cordelia called out as she pushed passed the stunned shorter brunette. "Buffy" she yelled as Oz followed her. They heard sobbing and followed it and saw Buffy with a group of people. "Buffy" she whispered.

Buffy pulled back and looked in shock at Cordelia and Oz. "Cordy Oz" she said. She stood up and walked zombie like over to the two of them. They were soon in a circle sobbing and holding on to each other. The others watched knowing that they did not belong in that circle. That those three were going through something together. After a hour the tears stopped but they silently held each other not wanting to let go. No one would understand there pain no matter what.

"Buffy you need to tell now" Chad said speaking up.

Buffy glanced at him and knew she had to. Angelus was on the lose and coming for her. He would kill them all espically Troy and Chad. "Your right" she whispered. "I have too" she said. "Cordy Oz I am going to tell them who I am and everything and I need you guys to be there."

They looked at each other and nodded and Buffy sat down with Cordy on one side and Oz on the other and began her story of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or High School Musical. Buffy belongs to the creative genious Joss Whedon and HSM belongs to Disney.

Thank you everyone for the reviews and the story alerts. Keep on reading I am loving this story as I write it.

**Chapter Five**

_Previously on Finding The Music Within..._

_"Buffy you need to tell now" Chad said speaking up._

_Buffy glanced at him and knew she had to. Angelus was on the lose and coming for her. He would kill them all espically Troy and Chad. "Your right" she whispered. "I have too" she said. "Cordy Oz I am going to tell them who I am and everything and I need you guys to be there."_

_They looked at each other and nodded and Buffy sat down with Cordy on one side and Oz on the other and began her story of her life._

She took a dee breath before starting her story. The others watched her silently. "When I was 15 I was living in L.A. and your typical high school miss. popular I am better then you head cheerleader. Not proud of that stage of my life mind you" she said. She closed her eyes them going back to her past that first day she met Merrick. "I was in the gym after cheerleading pratice and this old man comes in and I think he is creepy and he suddenly tells me I have a destiney to stop Vampires that I am the Vampire Slayer."

"What" Sharpey said. "You expect us to believe that Buffy, if you are our friend tell us the truth" she said shot back. She hated it when people lied to her espically someone that said she was a friend.

"I am telling the truth" Buffy said heatly. "If you would just listen to the whole story before you open your mouth." She did not like to be critized or told she was lying. She woud never lie to friends and she would never be accused of that.

"Let her finish" Gabriella said. "She has a write to tell us her story same as we have to judge when she is done."

"Fine" Sharpey grumbled and crossed her arms.

Troy knew she was telling the truth by the look in Buffy's eyes. They were so serious and looked distant like they were reliving the moments all over again.

"As I was saying my destiny of being the Slayer, The Chosen One, A Vampire Slayer has come to light. And my life changed that night some for the good and some for the bad. I was no longer the shallow Hemery High Head cheerleader. I became a woman over night after I killed my first vampire. I no longer cared about what I normaly did I then worried about who was dead and at a vampires hands. My first big enemy was a master vampire Lothos" she shivered at the name. He could still send shivers down her spine.

"When my life changed my friends did to. I lost my best friends at the time and fell for a guy named Pike. We made fun of him only weeks before now he was the one that understood me and stayed by my side. We were friends only up until the dance. Then I found my boyfriend broke up with me over my answering machine and well we got together. But the whole time I found a guy that knew the real me I was fighting vampires. I even had to kill one that was one of my best friends. And then my first watcher Merrick died." Tears leaked out of her eyes and made tracks down her cheeks.

"He was a father figure to me. He put up with me through all my shallowness till I changed and then he died in my place. He died so I wouldn't" she said and felt hands on her and saw it was Cordelia and Oz. They understood pain more then the others. "After that things changed I trained harder I was going to make him pay for what he did. At the dance it went down. I killed the vampirese and Lothos was last. In the end he died and the gym burned down which I did do but never charged for I was only thought to do it" she said and smiled a bit.

"A few months later my parents told me that they were divorcing my mom was going to get me and we moved to Sunnydale a month later. So me and Pike agreed to be friends and I still hear from him he checks in cause he knows I worry. But in Sunnydale I was going to be normal but that wasn't the case. I tried to run but I couldn't I met my new Watcher Giles" she said crying again. "I met my best friends Willow and Xander and later Cordy and Oz came in while they dated. Sunnydale was where the big bads were it was on a hellmouth."

"And trust me it sucked your life was always in danger" Cordy said and made a face. "Glad Buffy was my friend it kept me alive if not I would of been dead along time ago."

"Anyway my first big enemy was the master he was ugly looking."

"Yeah like a ugly bat" Cordy shivered.

"Never saw him" Oz said from his spot on the other side of Buffy.

"Be glad you didn't gave you nightmares" Cordy said and her and Buffy made a face.

"Get on with it" Sharpey snapped. She was into the story and still did not know whether to believe it or not.

"Fine fine" Buffy said. "After he was dead I died" she said casually. "Only for a few minutes" she said when she saw there looks. "Anyway Angel the vampire with a soul I fell for and my best friend Xander found me and he brought me back to life through CPR. I went crazy that summer being dead really threw a person off" she said. "Then the new enemy came in Spike and Drusilla."

"Well that year my life changed forever more then any other. I met Spike and we always had this attracted but stayed enemy's till things chagned. The night of my birthday me and Angel slept together the first and only time and he lost is soul he turned evil back to Angelus a souless monster" she growled out. "And he made my life hell and took Drusilla away from Spike and me and him turned to each other for comfort and well it turned into more I fell for him. I had to fight Angel in the end and kill him and send him to hell so the world wouldn't be sucked into hell and Spike left with Dru. I was broken hearted so I ran away. For that summer I worked in L.A. at a sleezy diner and came back after I saw Spike again and he was with me. We were happy" she sighed and smiled softly.

Troy got a bit jealous from the look on his girlfriends face but he knew she was with him now and choose him. And she did let him him know she was hurt in the past and this must of been the guys to do it.

"Angel came back from hell he was Angelus again and he started killing. By then my mother knew my secret and had come to accept it that is also another reason I ran away she told me to never come back. She no longer was fighting it at that point and well she still worried. She loved Spike even though she knew he was a vampire that had no soul" she chuckled and smiled. "But we had to leave in the end I thought he would leave my friends alone now. It wasn't the case they are all dead except for Cordy and Oz" she said starting to sob. "And Spike went back to Dru in the end I told him to it was safe that way and it hurt but I can survie. Angelus will be on his way here and he will make me pay for leaving and being with Spike and with anyone else for that matter. If you want to never be around me again I understand" she said softly.

"I am not going anywhere" Troy said a few mintues after silence. "I told you that you have my heart and I can't leave you alone while you go through this." He took his hands in hers and stared into her eyes.

"Your my friend Buffy I can't turn my back on you" Gabby said and smiled. "I trust you that you will be okay and so will we."

"You know where I stand always have right by your side" Chad grinned. "I never knew the whole story like that and I am sorry. Your like my sister and I won't abondon you."

Soon everyone but Sharpey said anything and they all looked at her. "Fine but stil think this is nuts vampires don't exsist" she grumbled. "But I will stay and keep being your friend."

"You guys thank you" Buffy said. "You are some of my best friends" she said sadly. But she knew none of them could take the place of the scoobies. "And Cordelia Oz you have to stay here" she pleaded with them.

"Of course we were not planning on anything else" Cordelia said. "Can I take a bath I haven't had on since we left" she said. She needed to be clean and she needed time to grieve.

"Of course let me show you where it is." Buffy got up and left the room with her. "How you holding up Cordy? Honestly I know you remember" she said softly and stared at her friend.

"Not so good I cry so much I love Xander Buffy and now he is gone" she said breaking down into tears again. And next thing you know Buffy is crying with her. They are just standing in the hallway crying when Joyce walked in.

"Cordelia?" Joyce asked knowing the dark haired girl crying. "What is going on why are you here. Shouldn't you be in Sunnydale?" That caused her daughter and Coredlia cry harder and she knew it wasn't good. "Dear heaven's what happened?"

"They are dead" Buffy sobbed out looking at her mother and joyce shivered. She looked so hurt and lost right now like the little girl she use to be.

Joyce walked over and hugged them both tight giving them a mothers embrace. "Who is dead?" she whispered.

"Xander my Xander and Willow and Giles" Cordelia said between sobs and Joyce had to cry to. Those were like her surrage children and now they are gone it was not fair.

The others walked up to see the women and embracing and Oz knew that Joyce Summers knew what happened. She looked up at him just then and and gave him a sad tear stained smile. "Oz you and Cordelia have to stay here and I am sorry about Willow."

"I am to I loved her so much Ms. Summers" he siad. He walked over and put his hand on her back and his arms around Buffy and Cordelia. The group standing back knew that those would be leaning on each other for a while and understood why.

"Funerals no we have to plan them" Buffy said starting to panic.

"We can talk about that later how about you show Oz and Cordelia where to get cleaned up and out of these clothes" Joyce said. Then she saw Buffy's new group of friends. "Do they know?"

"Yes I just told them I couldn't keep it from them any longer espically since Angelus will be on his way here and I will be waiting. No more waiting he dies and I am going to make it slow and painful" Buffy growled out before leading Oz and Cordelia upstairs.

"Troy would you and the others like to stay for dinner. We have enough food" Joyce said.

"If you are sure we don't want to put you out" he said to her honestly. He did not know if they would want to be alone or not.

"No it is fine and I would like to you to" Joyce smiled and went into the kitchen. "Tell Buffy I am making dinner if she needs me for anything or if Cordelia and Oz need me."

The group walked into the living room and sat down. "Wow can believe her story she has been through much" Taylor said sadly.

"I can see why she did not tell us this right away. Seeing her so broken you know her story is real you can't fake like that."

"Sure you can a real actress can" Sharpey said. "I could easily well okay maybe not so much raw emotion in the eyes the rest I could."

"Well I am not acting" Buffy said from the doorway. "And if you think so well to bad for you Sharpey. You will just get a lesson on what is real then the hard way but seeing it face to face" she said with a glare.

"Whatever I will believe it when I see it" she said dismissivly.

"If you want it that way fine you will get a lesson when he gets here" Buffy said. "Excuse me while I change clothes" she turned and left again.

"Do you see why now I did not tell anyone anything. It was never up to me only here" Chad said. "She has been through so much and I did not want to add on to it."

"I get it man thanks for being a good friend. I am going to show her how much I do love her by standing by her. I am not going to leave her and hurt anymore then she has been" Troy said. "I am worried about her though losing so many people is she going to be okay."

"She is a strong girl I am sure she will be" Gabby said from her place next to Ryan. "We can do all we can to help her through but I think those three will really use each other to heal" she said honestly.

"I know at least they do have each other. I think we would have a hard time dealing with her grief alone" Kelsi said and nodded. "I mean we have never experinced anything like this as long as they help her they are welcome" she smiled.

"They seem nice" Cordelia said as her and Buffy got dressed in Buffy's room.

"Yeah they are not like you guys though. I mean they are my best friends but you guys are special" she said honestly. "None of the girls are like you or Willow a mix but not the same you know."

"I get what you mean I mean they can be smart but they are not Willow Rosenberg. Who knew me and her would be be best friends eventually" she laughed.

"So you and that one guy you a thing? I get this feeling you were by the way he was talking" she said to her. She was glad if they were Buffy deserved happiness for all she has been through. 

"Yeah he is" Buffy said. "We have a thing a boyfriend and girlfriend thing. And Cordy I am falling hard and fast and I want to keep him safe so I am not sure what to do. Push him away and keep him safe or keep him near and hope Angelus does not get to him" she said and bit her bottom lip.

"Buffy don't push him away that will make things worse" Cordy said knowingly. "Show Angelus he does not control your life. When he dies he will die knowing that he is a monster that can't hurt us anymore. He hurt me so bad when he killed Xander and almost killed me but I am trying to heal cause I know Xander would want me to" she said when she was fully dressed the same as Buffy.

"I am doing that for Willow to" Oz said from the door. They were dressed all in black. Buffy a pair of black pants and a black tank top and black books. Cordelia in a pair of black tight pants and a black long sleeve top and black boots and Oz in a black tee shirt jeans and black sneakers. "Well don't we look colorful" he commented.

"Hey we are allowed to get away with all black fo ra bit and we all look good" Cordy smiled. She put her arm thorugh Buffy's and then Oz's and all three walked down the steps together. "So Buffy's new friends you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah Ms. Summers invited us" Jason said.

"Oh sorry never introduced anyone" Buffy said and blushed. "Cordy and Oz these are my friends. Chad his girlfriend Taylor Sharpey her boyfriend Zeke Gabriella and her boyfriend Ryan Kelsi and her boyfriend Jason and Troy my boyfriend" she said. She pointed to each one as she named them off. "And everyone as you heard this is Cordelia Chase and Oz Osborne."

"It is nice to meet you all I wish it was under better curcumstances" Chad said. "I have heard so much about she talked about you all non stop before" he said.

"That is where I know you" Cordy suddenly said. "Your her old friend who she has a lot of pictures of. Nice to meet you at last Chad I wish I was different to. I wished you could of got to meet Xander and Willow" she said her eyes filling up with tears.

Buffy walked away from the group and outside taking a deep breath. She was finding it hard to breath and she sat on her knees on the front step. She had her head down when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Troy. Without a word he wrappes his arms around her and she leaned into him. "Troy it isn't fair they didn't deserve to die he should just came here and killed me himself" she said as she began to cry again. She felt like she would never stop.

"It is okay I am here" he whispered. "I can't tell you why this happened just that they are in a better place" he stroked her hair. He saw Joyce look out the window and look sadly at them and turned and walked away. "I am here for you whenever you need me call me day or night."

"Troy I don't deserve you, you deserve a normal girl that doesn't have vampire ex's that are pyshcotic and possive" she said and sniiffled as the tears calmed down. "I am sorry for all my emotions being every which way."

"It is okay it is normal and it is good you are letting them out and not holding them in."

"I don't think I will ever stop grieveing for them it feels like anything will make me start to cry" Buffy said to him honestly and whiped away at her tear stained cheeks.

"I have never gone through somethign like this but I am sure it will take you awhile and you don't have to forget them Buffy. You can still talk about them and think about them."

"Oh trust me I will never never forget them I won't allow there memory to die. They have helped save this world and I wish I could tell the world about it" Buffy said and looked at him.

"I am sure I would of like them if I got the chance to meet them."

"You would of loved them" she said and smiled. "Can we go back inside" she said to him and stood up. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back inside.

They all looked at her concerened and she gave them a small smile to let them know she was okay.

Cordy glanced at Oz who was next to her. She knew that they would never be the same and she gave him a small sad smile. He squeezed her hand missing Willow more and more she was the light in his world and now he no longer had that light and he was so lost and he was in so much pain.

Buffy walked over to them and sat on the other side of Oz. She knew she needed them right now to get through this. The others were her best friends but they did not understand what she was feeling or knew Willow, Xander, and Giles. To love them was to know them.

"Buffy" Cordelia whispered. "I want you to know we are going to follow you where ever you go. You are our leader and we trust you to keep us safe."

"How can I keep you safe if I could not keep the others safe" Buffy burst out and jumped up. "Because of me that monster is out there. I believed him when he came back and said he was good I didn't listen to you guys this is my fault they are dead mine."

"Buffy you were going with your heart" Oz said. "I can't say I wouldn't do the same if someone told me the same thing about Willow. You loved Angel you wanted to believe he was good."

"Listen I am not Angel's biggest fan but I don't wish his fate on anyone" Cordelia said. "I am sure he was a nice guy when he had his soul but we all know how he was without it. It is not your fault you loved him and you only saw the good and I know the others did not blame you." She did not want Buffy to feel guilt over something that was out of her control.

"Thank you" Buffy said tears in her eyes. Cordy and Oz embraced her and the Wildcats that were watching knew that it would take a long time for Buffy to heal and get back to herself. "I was going to have everyone buried in Sunnydale that is what they would want" she said. "Giles next to Jenny would you be okay to go back for the funerals?"

"Yes Buffy we will go where you go and your right they would not want to be buried anywhere bu there" Oz said.

"Would you like to come?" Buffy turned and asked the Wildcats. "I want all of my friends there by myside as I get through this day" she said and smiled at them.

"Of course we will" Troy answered for the group. "And thank you for allowing us to come along to something so private."

"Well you wanted to meet them this way you can. We can show you all around the town and where we would hang out and stuff. I mean you don't mind if they come do you Cordy and Oz?"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours" Cordy said and Oz nodded in agreement. The new friends have just became apart of the Scooby family once you know the secret your family for life. "I know that the others would not mind either they trusted her judgement with people."

"Are you kids ready to eat?" Joyce asked walking in the room. It was good to see them not in tears but smiling even a bit she knew that her daughter would be okay. Buffy would heal and it will be a rollercoaster ride till then but she knew they could all get through it together now that Cordy and Oz were apart of the Summer's family. "By the way Cordy Oz your parents are allowing me to be your guardian they know that the others were killed but that is it and know it would be easier on you."

"Thank you Ms. Summers" Cordy said and Buffy smiled. She would feel better now that Cordy and Oz could stay and she could keep them safe.

They went into eat and they talked during the dinner but did not bring up the lost friends wanting to not upset Buffy, Cordelia, and Oz more. "We need to get going" Troy said when dinner was over.

"Okay you be careful going home" Joyce said as she gathered up the dishes and started taking them to the sink to wash.

"I will be right back I will walk them out" Buffy said and stood up. She walked the Wildcats out and Troy left last. "Thank you for being here for me Troy and sticking by my side" she hugged him and he held her tight.

"Well I love you so I am here for you till the end. You call me if you need me I mean it" he said and kissed her softly on the lips and left with his friends. Buffy watched the cars dissappear before going back inside. She sighed and closed her eyes and when she opened them Oz and Cordy were in front of her.

The girls broke down again and Oz just held them. He knew that they would be like this when they were alone the walls would come down. They could be weak in front of each other but they had to put on a put together front in front of everyone else. They just sat on the floor and cried for a hour and Joyce was crying in the kitchen listening to her daughter and her friends broken hearted cries she hated her baby was going through this and she could do nothing about it. She could only hope the coming days and months would help them heal and at least be happy again if not the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews for my story. I am glad you all love it as much as I do.

Buffy does not belong to me that belongs to Joss Whedon and his creative team and the actors. HSM belongs to disney that creates this fantastic movie.

**Chapter Six**

_Previoulsy on Finding The Music Within..._

_"Well I love you so I am here for you till the end. You call me if you need me I mean it" he said and kissed her softly on the lips and left with his friends. Buffy watched the cars dissappear before going back inside. She sighed and closed her eyes and when she opened them Oz and Cordy were in front of her._

_The girls broke down again and Oz just held them. He knew that they would be like this when they were alone the walls would come down. They could be weak in front of each other but they had to put on a put together front in front of everyone else. They just sat on the floor and cried for a hour and Joyce was crying in the kitchen listening to her daughter and her friends broken hearted cries she hated her baby was going through this and she could do nothing about it. She could only hope the coming days and months would help them heal and at least be happy again if not the same._

The next day Buffy woke up with heavy eyes and her muscles were sore. She was so emotionaly drained. She pushed herself up and groaned. She did not feel like getting up at all and dragging herself to school. She wondered if her mom would let her have the day off to recover and just be by herself. She knew that Cordy and Oz would keep to there room to be with there memories and grieve by themselves in private. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs and saw a note on the table. Her mother was giving her the day off she already called and told the school there was a death in the family so Buffy was taking a few days off.

After getting toast and orange juice she walked into her room and shut the door. She put the food and drink by her computer on her desk and sat in the middle of her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. She held a picture of her Willow and Xander and began to cry silently. It was so hard to believe that her best friends were gone and never coming back. And she was not there to save them like she should of been. She was mad at herself and Angelus and everyone. She was here while they were getting killed and she should of been there to save them like she always was.

She picked up her jorunal and began to write. She wrote about everything, wrote down memories of her friends and stuff they said. She never wanted to forget anything and this was a good way to remember by writing it all down. She sighed a hour later when she had ten pages full of things wrote down. Then she began writing out her feelings working them out and even apologizing to her friends and that took another ten pages. She cried as she wrote and she laughed and smiled and got angry, it brought out every emotion in her that was possible.

"I need to do something" she whispered to herself. She put on her work out clothes and quietly went down to the gym in the basement. She began punching and kicked the punching bag perfecting all of her moves. She was going to make sure she was in prime shape to take him on. By the end of the work out she decided she was going back to Sunnydale for two weeks. She can get them buried and take on Angelus and end it. She stood sweating and panting in the middle of the room when she heard someone walk into the room, it was Cordelia.

"Cordy we are going back to Sunnydale this weekend we are staying two weeks. We can have them buried and then the final battle is here. I am going to show Angelus that he can't win against me and he has gone to far."

"Good I want to watch him die" Cordy said in a cold tone. She has never truely hated anyone so much in her life as much as she hated Angelus.

"Trust me it will be slow and painful, a little turtor never hurt anyone" Buffy said and looked at her friend. "Do not worry he is going to pay for there deaths and I am going to be the messsanger. I will go and tell Oz we leave this weekend and the plan. If he can control his wolf from attacking us he might want to play to" she smirked.

"I hope he can Angelus deserves it. And we all know Angel would rather have us kill his body with the demon in then come back after this. Time to kill Angelus and put Angel to rest" Cordy said. "And we will be here following you" she said looking Buffy right in the eyes.

Buffy nodded like a warrior leader. That is what she essentialy is and has become it is who she is. She is the Slayer a warrior that fights for the good in this world. "I am going to go and talk to Oz" she said to Cordy. "If you want you can start training I am going to need back up and I know you can hold your own."

"That was my plan going with you into the fire and trust me the way I am feeling nothing will be able to kill me" Cordy smirked.

"Good keep up that attitude" Buffy said before leaving the room. She walked up to what was now Oz's room and knocked on the door. "Oz it is Buffy we need to talk."

Oz opened the doro and he looked bad. He could not sleep at all last night his dreams were filled with Willow and her death. "What is up?"

"Well we are leaving this weekend to go back to Sunnydale and bury our family but we are staying two weeks and I am going to into battle. Angelus dies for one he did" she growled out and paced his room. "You up for that?"

"Very up for it" he said growling on his own. The growl was the growl of the wolf that was mad that someone took out someone that he loved.

"Good now another question. Can you control your wolf where it knows not to attack us and only Angelus and his minions?"

"Yes I have learned to control the wolf in me. The wolf is pissed that those vamps would even take out people he loved and that protected to him" he said honestly and sat down. "I know what you want you want me to go in as the wolf and I can and will."

"Great Cordy is down in the gym training and now with the wolf we will win. Just remember this Angelus is my kill."

"That is fine I am happy to take out as many of those evil things as possible" he said. He knew in the end the only one that would be able to kill Angelus was Buffy and he was fine stepping back and letting her have him.

"Well how about you go train with Cordy while I make arrangements. And thanks Oz for helping out with this. In the end we will win, good will win over evil if I have to die to make it happen" Buffy said from his doorway.

"Well lets not die lets all live to dance on his ashes."

"I will be careful no promises the outcome. If I die I am sending him to hell first" she smirked and turned and walked into her room. She got on the phone and called the Watchers Council and they knew by her tone of voice she met business. She had the power now and she told them she would need a private plane to seat 20 people. After all the arrangements were made she went down and helped Cordy and Oz training. They were still training when her mother and her new friends showed up. "I hope you guys are ready for Sunnydale we go over the weekend. You can just stay for the funeral or you can stay for two weeks like us."

"Why so long sweetie?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"We are having the final battle. It ends his unlife is over he won't go around hurting anyone anymore."

"I will go and stay" Troy said stepping forward. One by one the Wildcats said the same thing including Sharpey suprinsingly.

"Mom?"

"Honey I am your mother you know I will not be anywhere else" she went over and hugged Buffy.

"Here is the deal mom you stay with them in the hotel room don't invite anyone in. Me Cordy and Oz go to fight. We will be good we will be training hard for the next three days and well Oz is gong to wolf out and we will have the wolf on our side."

"Wolf?" Taylor asked confused.

"I am a werewolf bit my cousin Jordy while babysitting one night. My wolf knows Buffy and Cordy that they are good and not to hurt them while everyone else around is bad. Even knows Joyce so she would feel safe around me."

"Well that is good to know that" Joyce chuckled. "I am going to go and make lunch for you kids."

"Thanks mom that would be great, we all only had a few bites for breakfast."

Joyce left and went to the kitchen and started making a pizza. She was proud of Buffy she was strong. She was taking the situation her hands and she knew deep inside her daughter would live through this. Her daughter was a strong warrior that isn't going to let life drag her through the mud without a fight.

"You ready to face him?" Troy asked Buffy as she watched Cordy and Oz. He noticed her stance was different her back was straighter and she had her arms crossed and she didn't have a smile on her face.

"Ready as I will ever be" she said to him. "It has to end now it can't go any longer. I am sending word to him to him tonight where I am going. It is much more fitting it ends in Sunnydale because that is where it all started."

"Well I am there and I want to go to battle with you and watch your back."

"No Troy you can't he will kill you. You are not allowed to come you have to wait in the room with everyone else where it is safer for you."

He opened his mouth to protest and but he knew he would not get anywhere. She was resolved to this.

"Troy I am not saying this to make you mad but it is better for me if you did. I can't concentrate while trying to keep a eye on you and keep you safe. And if I am not fully concentrating he could easily kill me."

"Then I will stay in the room if it keeps you safe and alive."

"Thank you" she gave him and a soft smile then her face took on the non smiling look again. She walked around and began giving Oz and Cordy some more pointers while she watched them train and workout.

"Well isn't she intense" Sharpey whispered and began to file her nail. Buffy had no worries of her wanting to fight it was so not her thing.

"Well can you blame her" Gabriella said her heart going out to her new best friend.

"Really all she has been through with this guy I am sure she is anxious to have the nightmare over" Taylor said and squeezed Chad's hand.

"I know for a fact she is. She has been running scared from him long enough and she is tired of it" he said honestly. "Trust me when I say she is going to make sure he pays. Knowing her she will make it slow and painful."

"I have never pictured her this way I have always seen her as bubbly and smiling" Kelsi said sadly. "But inside she never was was she?"

"No I honestly don't think she was. She can't truely be happy till this over" Troy said keeping his eyes on his beautiful blond but deadly girlfriend. "I have a feeling we aren't seeing Buffy Summers regular girl but Buffy Summers The Slayer right now."

A hour later Joyce called them up to the kitchen to eat. They chatted around the table while eating while Buffy was lost in thoughts and going over plans and stratigies in her mind. "We need to get Giles books when we go back" she suddenly said.

"What?" Cordy asked.

"Giles would want us to have his books. I know he cleared out the library when I left and put them all at home that includes weapons. He also gave me his will and told me he left everything to me. I will keep the books and weapons and other prized possions everything else can be sold including his condo once we are done" she said.

"If you say so" Oz said. "I want to get some of Will's things myself. Her parents left me a message yesterday saying they had some stuff for me" he whispered. "I guess I can get it in person now."

Cordy nodded knowing she was going to get some of Xanders stuff. In the end the one that ends up with it all if she is the only one standing is Buffy. They have vowed the most important stuff they had would go to each other.

The next few days flew by quickly. Buffy and them all got on the plan friday morning and would land in Sunnydale in a few hours. She went over safety percautions for everyone again and she went over the plan with Cordy and Oz a few times. They landed a few hours later and they stepped out on the black tarmac of Sunnydale airport. "Welcome to Sunnydale also known as Sunnyhell" she said remembering what Spike called it.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Buffy that blongs to Joss Whedon, I do not own High school Musical that belongs to Disney.

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on Finding the Muisc Within....._

_The next few days flew by quickly. Buffy and them all got on the plan friday morning and would land in Sunnydale in a few hours. She went over safety percautions for everyone again and she went over the plan with Cordy and Oz a few times. They landed a few hours later and they stepped out on the black tarmac of Sunnydale airport. "Welcome to Sunnydale also known as Sunnyhell" she said remembering what Spike called it._

Buffy looked around the hotel room and saw all the windows were locked. "None of you leave here without me or Cordy or Oz. We are the ones best able to protect you." They have been in Sunnydale a week now and the funerals are tommrow. It would be rough for her Cordelia, and Oz. They have already been through their friends stuff and decided what to do with it, that was the easy part.

"Okay" Chad looked around. "So what do we do while stuck in here?"

"Anything" she said as she looked out the window. She had her arm wrapped around herself, Cordy and Oz should be back soon. She felt arms go around her and stiffend up. It was Troy and she sighed and leaned back against him and closed his eyes. "It feels like I am dying inside" she said in a voice filled with anguish.

"You are not alone you have me and your friends, we are all here for you" he whispered and stroked her arm. The others in the room saw they were talking quietly and watched the movie on TV, they knew Buffy needed to be held right now.

Chad looked at Taylor and squeezed her hand. He hated one of his best friends was going through this, Buffy did not deserve something like this. She deserved happiness and a bright future, the scary thing is she was not garunteeed either because of her destiny.

Taylor squeezed Chad's hand back, she knew he needed her right now. He was in pain because Buffy was in pain. He loved all his friend so much and hated when they were hurt or in pain. Gabby and Ryan and Sharpey and Zeke and Kelsi and Jason were cuddled up together."Do you think it is really neccessary to be in here the whole time, at night I mean?"

"I trust Buffy and I know what she does so yes. We can get games or something" Chad told her. "We can go out tommrow during the day and get them."

Buffy suddenly gasped and threw open the door. "Oz" she said to her friend. He was bleeding from some cuts on his body. "What happened?" she asked as she helped Cordy get him to the bed.

"Angelus's friends" Cordy said. "They ambushed out about a mile away. They know where we are so that means he knows to."

"That means he is either watching the place himself or he has his goons out there" Buffy grumbled as she got the first aid kit. She began cleaning up Oz's wounds. "At least he won't be near the funerals tommrow" she said and sighed.

Cordy helped her with Oz and soon they gave him some pain killers and he was out. "I guess I am going to get some sleep." She laid on the bed next to Oz and curled in a ball.

Buffy watched them and looked at the others and the time. "We should get ready to, I am going to be up and going at dawn" she said to them. It did not take long for them to get ready for bed and find spots on the floor. The couples all cuddles up together. Buffy was restless and had trouble sleeping, she was glad that she did not wake up the others through out the night. The next morning she woke up tired and got her shower and got dressed first.

Two and a half hours later everyone was ready and were on the way to the cemetary. She stood between Oz and Cordelia as they did the funeral and she couldn't hold back her sobs. She and the other two leaned against each other. When it was over she glanced over her shoulder. "Go back to the room and lock the doors, we are waiting here for him. He will die on their graves it is only appropriate" she said in a cold voice. "Do not let anyone in no ordering out anything."

Troy walked over to her and stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. "Come home to me safe as you can."

"I will try" she whispered. "But Troy if I have to die to save you all I will."

"I know and I want you to know before you do this I love you Buffy Summers. I want you to come back to me and have a future with me."

"I love you to Troy so much and I will come back to if it is in the cards. If not know I do love you" she kissed him softly. He held her and she leaned into him taking strenght from him. "It will be dark soon you better get back and lock the door" she whispered.

He nodded and pulled back. He gave her one last kiss before he left with the others. Back at the hotel he locked the door when they were all in. "Do you think she will be okay?"

"I am sure she will she is so strong" Chad said and sat down. "I do worry but I try not to let it get in the way. I am going to be strong and wish I was there for her." He put his head in his hands. "But this is no ordinary fight this is Angel her ex that is psycho and wants her to die more the any other enemy. It is different this time and I can't help thinking she might not come back."

Taylor sat down next to him and put her arms around him. Gabriella looked at Ryan and put a hand on Troy's arm. "She will be okay I can feel it" she said to him.

"I am with Gabby, Buffy I have only known her a short time but she will be great. She is strong and she is ready for this" Chad said to him from his other side.

Buffy looked at Cordy and Oz as darkness began to fall. "Time to party it seems. It ends tonight and I watch his ashes float away" she growled.

"Oh Lover you think of me I am glad" Angelus stepped out of the shadows. "But you will have a eternity to think of me and be with me" he said and smirked. He loved seeing the hate on her face it made her even more beautiful. Ah his hate will turn into such passion.

"Go to hell" she said pulling a sword out of a bag by the headstone.

"Ah and Cordelia and Oz. How are you two? I am sure you ready to die to be with Xander and Willow again. Man they tasted good, but the best part was watching the light die out in their eyes."

"You will be sorry for what you did to them" Cordy said pulling out a stake.

"Okay enough talk time to fight" Buffy said. "You get to fight me lover, so you learn who is truely the stronger which is me. You only go on wanting to see me in pain, but mine is fighting for my friends, and some revenge."

"We will see who wins in the end" he said attacking. Buffy knocked him back and the fight was on. It was evenly matched both looking for a weakness in the others. They did not stop fighting not once she was covered in sweat. It seemed liked it was going on for hours. By the end she was so tired, and she was knocked to the ground. She glared up at him as she lay on the ground.

"Looks like I win" he purred out. He leaned over and got his fangs in her neck and began sucking. He gasped when he looked down and saw a stake in his chest.

"No I win" she said and made a face of pain. She coughed as he turned to dust and it got in her mouth. She sat up and put her hand on her neck. She looked at Oz and Cordy as they kneeled by her. "He is really gone" she said. She was weak as she tried to get up. "He must of took more then I thought."

Oz and Cordy put their arms around her and supported her. She saw they had some bruises. "I.. I didn't see you in the fight."

"He brought some friends disposed of them" Oz said. He saw she was about to pass out. "But you are the worse one here so lets get you back and taken care of." At the hotel he used the key and let them in. He saw them jump up when they saw Buffy passed out.

"Buffy" Troy said hurrying. He took her from them and laid them on the bed. "What happened?"

"He was more then ready, he about had her, he had his fangs in her neck and began the sucking when she killed him" Cordy said tears streaming down her face. "I almost lost a friend again but... but she does not look good still" she whispered.

Oz looked her over. "Cordy get me the first aid I need to get this neck taken care of" he said holding a towel over the wound.

Cordy ran into the bathroom and and got it. She held the towel down while Oz got the stuff out. She helped him bandage her up. She gasped when she saw the bruises as they looked over her body when they took off her skirt and top.

"Oh my" Sharpey said as they watched. "She she looks like she has been beat within every inch of her life."

Troy held her hand while they cleaned some cuts and scratches and he wanted to scream. She looked so terriable and he wanted to feel the he was sure she was in. After she was cleaned up they sat around just waiting for her to come around.

"Tell me I killed him" she groaned as she woke up and sat.

"He is dust" Oz said and smiled. "Take these pills." He haned her a glass and pills.

"What are they?"

"Pain pills" Cordy said. "You look better."

"Is that part of your package, I mean you looked like a walking bruise and they have faded already" Sharpey said as she filed her nails.

"Yep lucky me I can get beat and heal quickly" Buffy said. She shivered at remembering the feel of his fangs in her neck. She put her hand over bandage and sighed. "I hate these will never heal" she whispered. "I will always have these ugly reminders."

"You are still beautiful" Troy said and put his arms around her. She leaned back into him happy to be back with him. "You gave us all a scare."

"I am sorry" she said and sighed. "I am going to shower" she gave him a kiss and got her stuff and took a shower. She got in the shower and the hot water began to stream down, she got under the water and her mind flashed back to Angel. She went over all the memories they shared and began to sob. She saw Cordy there and the other girl got in with her fully clothed and held her. She hated Angelus to but she knew Buffy was feeling the pain of losing Angel himself, it hurt because Angel the good part of Angelus the man she loved not the demon was dead and she killed him. After she got her tears out Cordy changed and left quietly and Buffy was done.

They were packed up by the time she got done and they even packed her stuff. They were heading home now, and she sighed. She walked outside and looked around. They walked around Sunnydale one last time and said good bye. She wouldn't be coming back for a long time. They headed to the airport and to their new life, one that they can remember their friends that have passed on but also to a life that has a happy ending.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer that belongs to Joss Wheadon, and I do not own High School Musical that belongs to Disney.

**Epilouge**

Five years later....

Buffy Summers and her friends all graduated from UCLA. She smiled at them as they each got their diplomas. They all had gone to the same college.

Gabby got her degree in science and medicene and is going on to medical school.

Ryan got his degree in theater in dance. They were headed to the east coast after this. She was going to medical school there and he was going to be trying to get on broadway.

Kelsi got her degree in music and theater.

Jason got his degree in music, but he is going to play basketball professional they were also headed to the east coast.

Taylor got her degree in teaching and science and is going to be a science professor.

Chad got a degree in english but is also going to be a professional basketball team.

Buffy got her degree in business and teaching. She was opening her own self defense/ karate stuido.

Troy got his degree in theater and music and he is doing both basketball and acting. They along with Chad and Taylor are staying on the west coast.

Oz did not go to to college him and his band got a record deal and was taking the music buisness by storm and Cordy was a actress already did one major film and some small stuff for tv. They were also staying in L.A.

They had a party to celebrate before everyone seperated and Buffy got a huge suprise.

"Buffy Summers I love you and want you to marry me. So will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes" Buffy smiled and laughed and kissed him. So Buffy got her happy ending, she was still a Slayer but she knew now that she wasn't going to die young, she is going to be happy and have a family and grow to be old.


End file.
